The Battle Of Pranks
by Maddie Tess
Summary: Edmund is back from his horrendous trip with Lady Vivienne and is determined to seek his revenge. The prank game continues, but the teams have switched! Find out who will become the ultimate winner of this Battle of Pranks. Sequel to 'Edmund's Riddle'. *ON HIATUS*
1. Switching Teams

_To all my absolutely FANTASTIC readers (yes, I'm talking to you!),_

_I am so sorry this is late! We just got a new computer and it didn't have Microsoft 2007 on it. I also lost all my work. But I assure you, as soon as we dad uploaded it onto this computer, I booted my sister off it and started typing so fast it was unbelievable! My fingers are hurting so much I have ice packs on them. _

_Anyway, thank you for your patience! Please review as I want to know what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please do not hesitate to PM me!_

_Enjoy!_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Edmund trudged through the forests with Lady Vivienne skipping behind him. He didn't know how he had managed to restrain himself from screaming at her the past three months. Lady Vivienne was the worst companion in the world to have. She talked endlessly about topics Edmund would rather die than have a conversation about. She was afraid of every creature they came across forcing her to scream for him and cling to his arm. She 'accidently' walked in on him changing and commented on his body. She was always flirting with him and trying to hold his hand. She brushed herself against him so much that he actually fell over a couple of times!<p>

What was worse was that Lady Vivienne had brought along with her so many dresses it seemed like she wore a different one every day. She'd always ask him what she thought of her dress or hairstyle and even though Edmund found if extremely ugly, he'd smile and say it was beautiful. He had to keep in mind what Peter had said about her. His voice rang through his head every time she was near him:

"_Her father is a Lord and you know how much he dotes on her. You insult her; he's going to make trouble for Narnia. Plus it will earn you a bad reputation."_

Edmund sighed as he walked on. He decided that instead of torturing himself by listening to Lady Vivienne drone on, he thought about his siblings. He simply couldn't believe that his siblings had gone that far. His pranks had only lasted a day or two with some after effects. They had managed to make his prank spread over three whole months and he had no way to get out of it.

Edmund decided that he had to make them suffer like he had. But he had to be careful. His siblings would be expecting a prank from him because of his warning when they last spoke. Susan would ensure that each of their meals would be tested in case he'd slipped something in. Peter would post guards in front of each of their rooms to make sure he couldn't get in. Lucy would be trying to get the truth by raiding his room. No, he had to go back to Cair Parvel with a prank ready.

But who should he prank first? Peter, Susan or Lucy? Edmund already knew the answer to that. It had to be Lucy. She was the mastermind behind this plan. Peter and Susan wouldn't have been able to hide it from him if they knew. This was all her doing. Edmund couldn't believe his sweet, innocent, baby sister could be that evil. She'd learnt well from him. But now it was time for the master to take control again. What was the worst possible thing that could happen to him on this trip? Edmund was thinking so hard he hadn't noticed Lady Vivienne ask him a question and wait for a reply.

"Oh! Um, sorry Lady Vivienne, could you please repeat the question?"

Lady Vivienne sighed. "This isn't going to work is it?"

"What?"

Lady Vivienne sat on a nearby rock. Edmund sat beside her and signalled for his troops to have a break while they talked. "I've noticed on this trip that you haven't given me the attention a man gives a woman when he likes her. In fact, you've given me the opposite."

Edmund was silent and couldn't meet her eye, so Lady Vivienne continued.

"I understand that you don't return the feelings I have for you. Well, to be perfectly honest, the feelings I _had _for you. After one week into this trip my feelings left."

Edmund looked at her shocked. "It was an act?"

"Well, the first week it wasn't. I had convinced myself that I loved you and that we were destined to be together."

Here Edmund winced. Lady Vivienne chuckled.

"Don't worry. Now I think of you as nothing more than a friend. I put on an act because I was trying to make myself fall back in love with you. You see, I am my father's only child. After he dies, there is no one to take care of me. So he has decided it is time to search for possible suitors and he has set his eyes on the most powerful men in Narnia, the kings. You are only a year older than me and I did find you attractive, so he told me to make you fall in love with me. I am very sorry King Edmund, I know I have been most annoying these past months and I wish I could make it up to you. I was just trying to please me father."

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Edmund was taking it all in while Lady Vivienne was trying to figure out what he was thinking and waiting for a reaction. She did not expect him to jump up and dance around.

"I got it! I got it!"He laughed.

"King Edmund I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I have the perfect prank!"

Lady Vivienne still looked confused, so King Edmund spent the next half hour explaining the prank game to her. He was scared she was going to take her being the horrible prank badly, but instead she threw her head back and laughed for a good five minutes. At the end of it, she was wiping away tears.

"King Edmund! I never knew the royal household got up to so much mischief!"

Edmund smiled. "Now I need your help to prank my little sister."

* * *

><p>"What do you think he's going to do?" asked Susan worriedly.<p>

The three Pevensie's and Caspian were standing in the throne room waiting for Edmund to return.

"I don't know, but I'm already scared." said Caspian. Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at him.

"What do you have to be scared about? You're his partner!"exclaimed Lucy.

"Not anymore." said Caspian. "I decided last night that I can't possibly court Susan and be her enemy at the same time. I have to choose and frankly, I'm more afraid of your sister."

Everyone laughed then and Susan pecked Caspian on the cheek. This was extremely bad timing considering Edmund walked in just that moment to see them all laughing. The laughter immediately stopped and all eyes turned to face the younger king. Edmund strolled forward and held his head high smiling.

"Good news!" he cried.

"What?" asked Peter confused.

"Good news! I am now courting the most beautiful Lady in all of Narnia!"

"Sorry Ed, I'm already courting her." Caspian whispered into Susan's ear. Susan blushed.

"Who Ed?" asked Lucy.

At that moment, Lady Vivienne walked through the door and joined Edmund by his side. Edmund grinned down at her and took her hand. Everyone gasped.

"But Edmund!" cried Lucy.

"No buts Lucy. I am now courting Lady Vivienne and have asked her to extend her stay until Christmas! We have contacted her father and he has given us his blessing. Isn't this wonderful news?"Edmund asked as he stared down at Lady Vivienne, who was currently trying to hide her smile.

No one answered. Instead, Lucy fainted.

* * *

><p>Lucy's head felt heavy and sore as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Edmund with a worried expression on her face. On the other side of the bed were Peter, Susan and Caspian. Susan was holding her cordial.<p>

"Lucy! Are you okay?"asked Edmund.

"Yeah. You can put my cordial away Susan, I'm okay." Relief swept over everyone's faces.

Lucy sat up in her bed despite Peter's protests. Within five minutes she felt back to her normal self. "

"Where's Lady Vivienne?"she asked.

Peter, Susan and Caspian's smile was wiped from their faces. Edmund started laughing.

"She's gone back to her village Lu." He said. "Her and I weren't really courting."

"What?"she asked.

"We only said it to prank you Lu! I know how much you despise her and knowing she was courting your favourite brother would have killed you inside!"

Peter frowned. "What do you mean favourite brother?"

"Oh come on Pete! It's obvious I'm her favourite."Edmund said smugly.

"We will settle this on the field tomorrow." Peter said through his teeth. Edmund smiled back.

"Are you sure you're okay though Lu, I didn't mean for you to faint and I don't won't you getting hurt."

Lucy nodded. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're not going to prank me again."

"What are you talking about Lu?" asked Susan.

"She's referring to the conversation we had last night." said Caspian.

"Care to enlighten us?" Peter asked.

"Well, like I said before. I can't court Susan and be her enemy at the same time. So this has forced me to switch teams."

Edmund's jaw dropped. "You're _leaving _me!"

"I'm sorry Ed, but I'm much more afraid of Susan than you!"

"But it's four against one." said Peter. "That isn't fair."

"Exactly" said Lucy. "Which is why I'm leaving you two and going to Team Edmund."

Peter and Susan stared at their younger sister. "How could you Lu?"

Lucy shrugged. "Now it's the young ones versus the old!"

Susan put her hands on her hips. "Who you calling old?"

"Leave it Susan." said Caspian. "We need to go plan."

So Peter, Caspian and Susan left the room leaving Edmund and Lucy alone.

"Who should we prank?"asked Lucy.

"Caspian. He needs to be punished for leaving me. Although I will admit, I would much rather you as my partner. Your prank for me was very good Lu."

Lucy beamed. "All my idea."

Edmund chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked.

Lucy's eyes shone.

"Ready."

* * *

><p><em>Watch out Caspian! They are out to get you!<em>

_Again, I am sorry about this being late. It will never happen again! I know this chapter wasn't perfect, but I wanted you to have something to read so badly. The next chapter (Caspian's prank) will be a hundred times better though. _

_Please review and stay with me! Thank you. _

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess. _


	2. Pink

_Thank you to all of my fabulous readers who are still reading this!_

_I am SO SORRY that I haven't posted for a while! My yearly exams are starting and I have spent the past two weeks typing up study notes and studying (trust me, I would much rather be writing and posting). _

_As a result, posts may be a little slow. My exams start on the 31__st__ of this month and last for a week. So hopefully I should be back on the 8__th __of November. _

_Love you all! Enjoy this chapter and stay with me!_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Caspian sat in his throne looking down at his people. A few fauns were on the dance floor, patiently teaching some telmarine soldiers the steps to an old Narnian song. Some nymphs were talking were sitting at the tables chatting to some women about their trees and the forests. Some drunken beavers and badgers were gathered in a corner of the hall laughing merrily and shouting every once and a while. But apart from this, all the other guests had gone home. He couldn't blame them since all he wanted to see right now was the back of his eyelids.<p>

Caspian rose himself from his throne and walked slowly walked towards the exit. He was about into the corridor when something black caught his eye. Curiosity got to the better of him and he walked out to the balcony.

Susan.

Wearing a dark green dress with a silver sash around her waist, she stood at the edge of the balcony looking over the castle gardens. The wind ran through her dark, luscious hair making it shine in the moonlight. Caspian had never seen her more beautiful.

"Susan." he said. He didn't know what else to say.

Susan turned around and smiled warmly at him, a brush creeping up her neck.

"Hello Caspian."

Caspian took a step towards her and Susan felt her blush worsen. She looked him up and down, taking note to what he was wearing: black boots, black pants and a white shirt. His black belt hung loosely around her waist. Caspian had abandoned his jacket as soon as he entered the great hall at the beginning at the feast. His golden crown sat upon his head, contrasting strongly against his dark hair which fell in front of his eyes as he gazed upon her. Susan didn't think she'd ever seen Caspian look as handsome as he did now.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked. Susan closed her eyes and shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Caspian as he took another few steps forward.

"I needed some fresh air." She said still with her eyes closed.

"I last saw you an hour ago. Have you been out here all this time?" His voice grew louder signalling that he was closer.

"Yes." She whispered. Caspian chuckled. She shivered again as she felt his breath tickle her neck. Caspian started planting small kisses on her neck, moving towards her lips. Susan felt him grin as he kissed her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Caspian didn't mind at all. He snaked his right arm around her waist eliminating the space between their bodies. As their embrace grew more intense, his left arm was placed on her back crushing her body against his.

"Ahem."

Caspian and Susan stopped kissing and turned around. Susan tried to push away from him but Caspian refused to let her go. Peter stood with a frown on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you two were busy. But I have been in my study planning and I'd appreciate it if I had your opinion."

"Oh! Um, of course Peter." Susan said as she looked at the ground. Caspian looked tired but confident. Obviously he had wanted some alone time with Susan.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow Pete." He said in his heavy Narnian accent.

"You're right." Peter said. "We should get some sleep. I'll walk you to your door Susan; I need to discuss something with you." As Peter said the last part, he glared at Caspian. Susan leant against Caspian's chest and sent an apologetic look to him. Caspian smiled down wearily at her and released her. Watching her as she walked away, he couldn't believe she was his. He was truly the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>Edmund bolted down the hallway to Lucy's room before the sun was even up. He found her lying on her bed with her head hanging off the side.<p>

"Okay, I just finished." He said as he shut the door.

"Good, I just told Lord Crenshaw."

"So what do we do now?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

Lucy shrugged. "Relax I guess. We've done everything."

Edmund smiled in relief and lay down next to her. "You know Lu, it's much easier having you as my partner than Caspian."

"Thanks Ed. To be honest, you're a much better partner than Pete and Su."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"You're much more relaxed and easy-going about the pranks you pull. Pete and Su put too much thought into it and stress over it."

Edmund turned his head towards his sister. "Thanks Lu."

* * *

><p>Caspian woke up still groggy from his sleep. He had been having the most beautiful dream about a certain dark-haired girl. Caspian sat up in bed and opened his eyes. All he saw was pink. Caspian rubbed and opened his eyes wider. He couldn't believe what he saw.<p>

His room was covered in pink.

Every piece of furniture, every book, every decoration in his room was covered in hot pink gift wrapping paper. Even the walls and floor were covered. As he stood up to get his shirt, he discovered all the clothes in his draws were pink. Caspian's teeth gritted together.

Just as he was forced to slip a pink shirt over his head, he heard a knock on his door. Being the king of Narnia, he was forced to answer it.

"High King Peter requires the paperwork you did for him immediately." said the messenger trying not to laugh. He was aware of the prank war between the Pevensie's and the king.

Caspian sighed and shook his head. "I'll just get it."

Caspian turned to his desk (which was covered in pink) and instead of finding the document, he found stacks of paper wrapped in pink. Caspian started to calmly rip off the pink paper that held each document inside, but eventually he was throwing paper around everywhere like a maniac. The messenger looked worried for his king and slowly backed away.

When Caspian finally found it, he turned to give it to the messenger but he was gone. Standing in his place was Susan, opened mouthed, staring at Caspian.

"Susan!"

"Caspian!"

"I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can, but you don't have to."

"I don't?"

"No, I know it was Ed and Lucy."

"Oh."

"Did you want some help getting rid of it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Caspian and Susan started at opposite sides of the room so they weren't distracted by each other. Caspian picked up his lamp and tried to take the pink paper off, but it wouldn't budge. He looked over at Susan and saw she was having the same problem with his desk. She looked up at him.

"Caspian, I don't think is going to come off."

"But if they used glue, shouldn't it just come straight off?"

"Yes, but I don't think they just used glue."

"What else could they use?"

"I don't know. This is Ed we're talking about Caspian. He could have done anything."

"You're right. How do we get it off then?"

Caspian and Susan just stared at each other. Then, just like before, Peter walked in and his eyes widened.

"Caspian, are you having a makeover?"

Caspian glared at Peter. "No! This is the prank Lucy and Edmund pulled on me!"

Peter started laughing. Caspian thought if he got any madder, he'd have steam coming out of his ears.

"Let me guess," Peter said between laughing. "It won't come off?"

No one answered, which only set Peter laughing off again.

"Relax Caspian. Edmund used this exact same glue mixture on me years ago. It'll come off eventually."

"When?" asked Susan.

Peter though for a moment before speaking again. "Two months I think mine stayed on for."

Caspian dropped the lamp he was holding. "TWO MONTHS?" he roared.

Both Peter and Susan flinched.

"It's not like anyone apart from us and the maids come in here anyway." reasoned Susan. "No one will see it."

"That's the point Susan! Lord Crenshaw is visiting today and he and his wife are very picky about their guest rooms."

"So?"

"So I offered them _my_ room!"

This time Susan had to laugh along with Peter. Caspian's face was now so red it would have make a tomato jealous.

"Caspian, relax. They can have my room." said Susan.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Here."

Caspian and Peter stared at Susan, but both for completely different reasons.

"That's not happening Susan." said Peter.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Not _with_ Caspian! He can sleep in the guest room."

Peter let out a sigh of relief while Caspian fought back a pout.

* * *

><p>Lord Crenshaw stepped out of his carriage followed by his wife.<p>

"Welcome Lord Crenshaw!" said Caspian. "It's a pleasure to have you and your lovely wife stay with us!"

"Thank you King Caspian." smiled Lord Crenshaw. "This is my wife, Melissa." Lady Melissa smiled as she fiddled with her bracelet. She seemed rather shy in front of him.

"It's was very nice of you to let us have your room." she said.

Caspian's smile faded a little and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, about that. It seems there has been a little mishap. You will now be staying in Queen Susan's room, if that is okay."

Lord Crenshaw and his wife looked shocked. "What mishap are you talking about?"

"It's complicated."

Lord Crenshaw looked amused. "May we see it?"

"Ooh! I love it!" squealed Lady Melissa when she saw Caspian's room.

"You do?" asked Caspian.

"Yes! My favourite colour is pink!" Lady Melissa ran in and started inspecting all of the pink paper.

Lord Crenshaw smiled at Caspian. "Well Caspian that was some trick you pulled on us!"

"Trick?" asked Caspian.

"You nearly didn't let us have your room! After all the trouble you went through to please my wife."

"Yes, of course " said Caspian both pleased and shocked at the same time.

Lord Crenshaw slapped him on the back. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll just unpack."

"Yes! Right, okay." Caspian said as he walked away. At the end of the hallway he saw Lucy and Edmund staring at him open mouthed.

"Guess your little plan backfired." Caspian smirked.

"Our next one won't." said Lucy darkly.

"We'll make sure of it." said Edmund as he grinned.

"Oh really?" Caspian asked.

Now it was Lucy's turn to smirk.

"Say Ed, have you seen Susan?"

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now! *Tear, tear*<em>

_Remember, posts may be slow, but I would never abandon this story or you my lovely readers!_

_I love you all so much that I am giving you an imaginary virtual cookie! *YUMMY*_

_Maddie Tess._


	3. You Don't Suit Blonde

_I'm back two days early! Yay!_

_Again I am so sorry for making you wait this long, but my exams are finally over which means I AM FREE! _

_I will try to post at least once a week now since I have a lot more spare time. Thank you to everyone for being so patient and staying with me. You will never have to wait this long without another chapter again! This is a pretty short chapter, but I am about to go out and wanted to post something for you all before I leave._

_Enjoy,_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p>Susan walked down the hallway nervously. All day Edmund and Lucy had been smiling at her and giving her complements. That could only mean one thing: she was the next victim.<p>

As she opened the door to her room, a bucket of dirty water fell on her drenching her from head to toe. From down the hallway she could hear Edmund and Lucy laughing.

Furious, Susan slammed the door. Her maid, Sari, came bustling out, took one look at the filthy state she was in and set about preparing a bath for her. Sari knew that her mistress hated to be dirty and that even when she had water thrown on her, she would request a bath. The little maid immediately began filling her bath with water. While she waited for her mistress to change, she gathered some soap, towels, and fresh clothes.

Then Sari took the most important thing: the shampoo and conditioner. Queen Susan was known for having gorgeous, raven coloured hair. It was long, thick and beautiful. Every woman in Narnia wanted hair like Queen Susan and although many tried to copy, none of them ever came close. Instead it looked like they were wearing wigs while the Queen's hair was healthy and natural looking. In Sari's opinion, it was the most gorgeous hair she'd ever seen.

When Sari returned she found her mistress in the bath scrubbing herself with the block of soap. Sari sat behind her on a little stool and started rubbing the rose scented shampoo through her hair. Susan smiled as the felt her maid's small hands gently rubbing the shampoo into her scalp. Sari knew exactly how to wash her hair: shampoo, rinse, shampoo and leave for three minutes, rinse, conditioner and leave for 10 minutes and rinse.

This of course took awhile because of how long and thick her hair was, but Sari never seemed to complain. Susan would often give Sari the day off or little surprises as a token of thanks.

"Thank you Sari." said Susan as Sari rinsed her hair for the last time.

"It is my pleasure milady." Sari said while curtsying.

Susan chose a dress while Sari cleaned up, putting away all the products and draining the bath. Then Sari helped her mistress with the laces on the back and front of the deep purple dress she had chosen. While doing up the back laces Sari thought Susan's hair looked lighter, but decided it was just the sun shining its light on it.

"Thank you Sari." said Susan. "You do not need to tie my hair today, could you please just send King Caspian in?"

Sari smiled and curtsied. She was aware of the growing relationship between her mistress and king. King Caspian often called Sari to ask for her opinion on what dress or piece of jewellery Susan might like. Then he'd call her back to either ask for where Susan was or ask her if she could give it to Susan. Personally, Sari thought that Susan and Caspian were the perfect couple.

"Of course milady." Sari replied and set off towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me your highness."<p>

Caspian turned around to see a Susan's maid Sari. He smiled, remembering all the things Sari had done for him in the past.

"What is it Sari?" he asked.

"Queen Susan requests your presence."

"Certainly. Where is she?"

"In her room my lord."

Caspian then handed the documents he had been holding to Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the fact that Caspian had just left stacks worth of paperwork for him.

* * *

><p>"Susan?"<p>

Susan brightened up at hearing Caspian's voice.

"Come in." she called.

Susan heard the door open and his heavy boots walking towards her bed. As he pulled back the curtain however, his smile vanished.

"What is it Caspian?" asked Susan confused.

Caspian didn't say anything. Instead he took Susan's hand and led her to her mirror. Susan gasped at what she saw.

She was blonde.

Susan screamed causing Caspian to jump back, trip over Sari's stool and land in Susan's doorway. Peter was there in seconds with two guards brandishing their swords. Caspian stood up and faced them.

"Guards, go back. There is no attack. Queen Susan is just having...some problems."

The guards nodded and walked back down the hallway. Peter stood where he was.

"What is it?"

Caspian motioned towards Susan's room and Peter walked in. He saw a blonde girl standing in front of the mirror and it took him a moment to realise it was Susan.

"Oh no." he muttered. He knew how much Susan loved her hair. She wasn't going to let this go easily.

"What's the problem Su?"

The three eldest turned around to see Edmund and Lucy smirking.

"You don't really suit blonde Susan." said Lucy. "What made you want to change?"

Susan's face was turning red fast and Caspian and Peter knew that if they didn't do something fast, Edmund and Lucy might not make it out alive.

"How long does this last Ed?" growled Peter.

Edmund shrugged. "It isn't permanent, it should only last a couple of days."

Susan pointed a finger at her younger siblings.

"Don't think you're getting away with this. You two are going to pay for this."

* * *

><p><em>*shakes head* <em>

_Edmund and Lucy have done it now. No one messes with Susan's hair!_

_Thank you for staying with me. Find out next chapter what Susan's revenge is! _

_Love you all so much it breaks my heart,_

_Maddie Tess._


	4. I Am Not A Woman

_Hello to my fabulous readers!_

_I'm back, hooray! I haven't updated this story for a while have I? Sorry about that. Just found out we have a surprise maths exam and have been studying like mad. I now know that not all surprises are good._

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please review! It would mean so much to me, even if it only is one or two words. Your feedback is the only thing that keeps me going._

_Love you all!_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Edmund was late.<p>

He was supposed to meet Lord Crenshaw to discuss some laws for Narnia 35 minutes ago.

Edmund was sprinting down the hallway while trying to put his jacket on at the same time. His hair resembled a bird's nest and his fly was undone. He felt his belt coming loose and before he could get his arm through his sleeve, he felt the cold air hit his bare legs. His pants had slid right off as he was running. Groaning, Edmund finished putting his jacket on before turning around to collect his pants.

Edmund froze when he heard giggling. He was scared to turn around.

"King Edmund?"

Edmund turned around and came face to face with a young maid holding up his pants. Blushing, he accepted them and quickly put them back on. When he glanced back up, he saw who it was.

Daisy.

Edmund grinned as her face turned beetroot.

"Why is it you always manage to catch me without all my clothing on?"

Daisy looked up at him, finding some courage to face the intimidating king.

"I really don't know my Lord." she smiled back.

Together they shared a chuckle.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm already late for a meeting."

Daisy curtsied. "Of course." she replied, before turning back and walking away from him.

Edmund couldn't help but grin as he watched her walk away, noticing how cute she was when she blushed.

* * *

><p>"Lord Crenshaw I sincerely apologize for my late arrival." Edmund said as he entered the council room.<p>

"Quite unnecessary King Edmund!" laughed Lord Crenshaw. "Queen Susan here has been keeping me company."

Edmund glared at his older sister. "Really? How kind of you my dear sister."

Susan smirked. "It was no trouble." She then turned to Lord Crenshaw as she stood up. "We must talk later my Lord."

"Of course!" he said.

Susan then swept out of the room. Lord Crenshaw turned to Edmund.

"Shall we start?"

* * *

><p>Lucy ran from room to room searching for Edmund. Every time she opened the door to be faced with an empty room, she got more frustrated. Suddenly it occurred to her she was looking in all the wrong places. Changing direction, she turned and ran towards the library.<p>

* * *

><p>"Edmund!"<p>

Due to the sudden outburst, Edmund dropped the heavy book he had been reading on his toe. He fought back the urge to swear.

"Edmund! You're not going to believe this!"

The young king bent down to pick up the book. "Believe what?"

"That you're wearing earrings."

Due to shock, Edmund dropped the same book on same toe. This time he didn't fight the urge to swear. His hands flew to his ears and to his horror; he pulled off two pink stick-on earrings.

Lucy stared at her brother in shock. Never had she heard Edmund swear like that before. Edmund glared at her. "What?" he snapped.

Lucy flinched at the harshness of his voice. Edmund immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Lu." he sighed. "My toe is throbbing and I've been walking around with pink earrings all day."

Lucy nodded. "I know. People have noticed."

Edmund groaned. "How many people?"

Lucy hesitated before answering. "A lot." she squeaked. "It's how I found out actually."

Edmund sat down with his head in his hands. "I'm the bravest and most feared warrior in Narnia, and people have seen me wearing pink butterfly earrings all day."

Lucy sat beside her brother. "It's okay Ed." she said soothingly. "At least your prank is over."

Edmund chuckled for the second time that day. "Trust you to look on the bright side Lu."

* * *

><p>Edmund couldn't believe it.<p>

For the second time in two days, he was late for his meeting with Lord Crenshaw. This meeting had only been scheduled yesterday because they hadn't been able to finish the meeting due to his first late arrival. As he ran down the hallway trying to untangle his unruly hair, he crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Nice to see you with clothes on." said a chirpy voice.

Edmund smiled and stood up. "Nice to see you too Daisy."

Daisy smiled. Edmund couldn't help but notice that she had become much more confident around him in the past few days. Without saying another word, she passed by him.

"Lord Crenshaw, I apologise _again_ for being late."

Edmund sat down and looked up. The council, Lord Crenshaw, Caspian and his brother were staring at him.

"Did you want us to give you some time King Edmund?" asked Mr Tumnus nervously.

Edmund looked up confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You have something on your face Sire."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what everyone was talking about. Then he saw it.

Peter's smirk.

Edmund bolted down the hallways to the safety of his room. Slamming the door shut, he headed straight towards the mirror. He couldn't believe it.

He was wearing lipstick.

Edmund grabbed a cloth and angrily wiped it off. He was _NOT_ a woman! He did _NOT _wear earrings or make-up! Edmund was furious that he had been so vulnerable. He wanted to scream at his siblings and Caspian for doing this to him. Edmund stormed down the hallway to Lucy's room. She opened it calmly, allowing him to enter.

"I know." she said.

"What? That they put LIPSTIK ON ME?"

"We'll get them back Ed. We just need to-"

"Wait." said Edmund. He spun around to face his sister. "How did you know?"

Lucy looked at the floor. "Someone informed me."

"And who might that be?"

Lucy didn't answer. She didn't have to. Edmund already knew. There was only one person who could have told Lucy. Only one person who saw him and _didn't _tell him he was wearing make-up.

Daisy.

* * *

><p><em>Ha-ha! Do you think Daisy is going to get in trouble?<em>

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate feedback and don't mind if it is only one or two words long. Anything will do. _

_Thank you for reading, stay with me for the next chapter!_

_Maddie Tess_


	5. Daisy

_**Season Greetings to all my lovely readers!**_

_**Wow, I haven't posted for nearly a month! Thanks for all sticking by me. **_

_**I'm going to try and post another chapter before Christmas (which is in 9 days!) but only if I get a sufficient number of reviews. So, the faster you review, the faster the next chapter is up! (And let me assure you, the next chapter is much better!) YAY! *applause***_

_**Anyway, enough chatter, on with the story!**_

_**Love Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Daisy knew that he knew that she knew he had lipstick on.<p>

She'd come to make Queen Lucy's bed with some freshly cleaned sheets. As she was about to open the door, she heard King Edmund raise his voice. Daisy was thankful that no one else was in the hallway to see her blush. Over the past few weeks, she couldn't help but deny that her feelings for King Edmund had grown. She avoided him at all costs and whenever she saw him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. But, her being a maid and outrageously shy, she hadn't told anyone.

Daisy convinced herself that she wasn't eavesdropping. As she pressed her ear to the door again, she heard the thud of Kind Edmund's boots walk in the direction of the door. Horror swept over Daisy's face as she gripped the sheets in her arms and ran down the hallway. As she turned the hallway Daisy's headband flew off and onto the floor. She looked behind her and saw that the door had started to open. She had no choice but to leave the headband. Daisy peeked around the corner and saw she had rounded the corner just as King Edmund came out.

Before he closed the door, King Edmund poked his head back in his sister's room.

"Where do think Daisy would be?" he asked.

"You don't have to look." said the Queen.

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be serving us dinner tonight."

Daisy froze. She had completely forgotten. Again, she ran off down the hallways towards the kitchen. Edmund heard someone running away and was about to investigate when he saw a piece of white cloth on the floor. He picked it up and discovered it was a headband. He looked at the name.

_**Daisy**_

Edmund smirked as a plan formed in his head. Twirling the headband in his hand, he strolled back to his room whistling.

* * *

><p>Daisy concentrated on balancing the four plates she held in the arms as she walked up the stairs to the royal dining room. Carrying four plates up stairs would have been something most people would struggle with, but to Daisy it was like brushing her hair: it was something she just knew. Daisy had worked in the castle since she was ten years old and been serving since she was twelve. She knew all the hallways, where everything was and where everything belonged.<p>

But tonight she was struggling to focus. As the doors opened, her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Taking a deep breath in, she walked in. All eyes turned to her as she walked over to High King Peter and, doing a little curtsy, set down the entree in front of him.

"Thank you." he said. He looked up at her and grinned.

Next she went to Queen Susan who sent her a gracious smile. "Thank you Daisy." Daisy looked at her shocked that she even knew her name. Never once had she addressed her before.

Beside her was Queen Lucy who giggled. "Thanks Daisy." she said before giggling again.

King Caspian sat opposite High King Peter. When she came to him she nearly dropped the plate, but luckily he caught it for her. "Whoa, nearly dropped it there!" he laughed. "Thank you Sire." she mumbled. He smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it."

The last plate she was holding went to King Edmund, who was sitting in between the other two Kings. As she walked towards him, she looked up to see everyone smiling at her and Lucy trying to control her giggles. As she placed the plate in front of King Edmund, she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was smirking.

"Thank you Milady." he said.

Daisy blushed. "I am no lady My Lord." she curtsied. She looked up again and saw that the Queens were giggling and even High King Peter was chuckling. King Caspian was looking at her, pity in his eyes. Daisy got the feeling that they all knew something she didn't.

As she turned to go, she felt King Edmund's boot step in front of her own and she tripped over right into King Edmund's lap.

Laughter erupted from the whole table. Daisy was against King Edmund's chest and could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he chuckled.

Daisy leaped off King Edmund's lap and ran from the room, her face completely red. It was only after she had locked the door and crawled into bed that she started crying.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's okay?" asked Lucy worriedly. Daisy was a loyal friend to Lucy and when the two were alone, they would talk endlessly. It was her who had helped Lucy pull the prank on Edmund concerning Lady Vivienne.<p>

"Why shouldn't she be?" asked Peter, completely unaware of Daisy's red face as she ran from the room. He was more concerned about congratulating Edmund.

"That was mean Ed!" said Susan kicking her younger brother under the table.

"Ow!" Edmund shouted. "What? All I did was 'accidently' trip her."

Susan narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you see her face as she ran? She looked as if she was about to cry! You embarrassed her Edmund!"

Edmund's trademark smirk appeared on his face, only angering his sisters further. "She was only upset because she likes me."

"Don't bet on it." mumbled Lucy.

"What was that Lu?" asked Peter. If there was one thing he hated more than Narnia in trouble, it was Lucy upset.

"Daisy's probably going to hate you now." said Lucy staring at her plate.

"Why?"

Lucy looked straight into Edmund's eyes as she answered him. "Because we girls hate mean, arrogant guys who think it's funny to embarrass us."

* * *

><p>Daisy had already fallen asleep within five minutes of entering her room, so she didn't hear the soft knock on her door.<p>

"Daisy?" Caspian called softly opening the door.

When he saw that young maid was asleep, he turned to go but something caught his eye. As the moonlight shone on the young maid's face, he saw streak marks run down her cheeks. She'd been crying.

Caspian felt guilty. Before she'd come in, Edmund had told everyone how he was going to prank her for not telling him about him wearing make-up. At the time, everyone had found it hilarious and even Lucy agreed to it. But when she entered it dawned on him that this was more than a prank. He saw Daisy blush as she handed Edmund his plate. He knew she like him, yet Edmund was planning on embarrassing the poor girl.

Caspian sat on the edge of her bed. The bed creaked due to the sudden weight causing Daisy to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes stared up at him. She immediately sat up.

"Sire!" she said shocked.

"It's okay, don't get up." he said. "I just came to make sure you were okay."

Daisy nodded her head eagerly. "Oh yes, I'm fine Sire."

Caspian didn't look convinced. "Really? Because you didn't look fine a couple of minutes ago when you ran from the dining room."

Daisy didn't answer.

"I understand it was mean of King Edmund to do that to you. He shouldn't have done it. He only did it because you didn't tell him he was wearing lipstick earlier today."

Daisy nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She tried to control her tears, but before she knew it she was bawling again. King Caspian pulled her into a hug and set her head against his chest. As the young girl cried, Caspian rubbed circles on her back. Eventually she stopped and once again, fell asleep. The whole time, Caspian had not said a thing.

_So this is what it's like to have a younger sister._ He thought.

Caspian had seen Peter comfort Lucy all the time, and he had always secretly wanted a little sister of his own, someone who he could comfort and protect. As Caspian laid Daisy back onto her bed and tucked her in, he decided that from now on he was going to protect Daisy. He was going be her big brother. He was going to take care of her, even if it meant protecting her from Edmund.

As Caspian walked back to the dining room, he thought of many pranks he could play on Edmund for hurting Daisy.

"Caspian, where did you go?" asked Susan.

Caspian took his place at the table. "I just needed some fresh air. So what are we talking about?"

Conversation resumed as Caspian noticed that Lucy was gone. He didn't question it though, he was too hungry. Unfortunately for Caspian, that was a big mistake. He should have gone looking for her, because if he had, he would have found her in his room holding a brush and his shoes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhhhh! What's Lucy doing with Caspian's shoes?<strong>_

_**Find out in the next chapter! Haha! *suspense***_

_**Okay, so I am struggling to think of pranks for Peter and Lucy. If any of you have any ideas then it would be greatly appreciated. Also, REVIEW! Reviews are loved, and I love all my readers. Let's try and get another chapter up before Christmas!**_

_**Thanks again! I love you all.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_

_**P.S - Don't you just love Caspian? He's one of my favourite characters.**_


	6. The Lady and her Champion

_**Okay, here is the next chapter! *does happy dance***_

_**So, was Santa good to you all? I know he was good to me! **_ _**I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and have an excellent New Year!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_The tournament was about to start. Usually Edmund would have been excited and confident, especially with him being the best swordsman in Narnia, but instead he felt the opposite.

Edmund knew he was a jerk.

He knew what he'd done to Daisy was wrong and he regret it. He had no one else to blame for his mistake but himself. Edmund finished putting his armour on and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. It had turned out all wrong. Edmund had told himself that he only wanted to embarrass her because she hadn't told him about the lipstick. But he realised now that he'd done it for another reason.

He'd done it because he'd liked her back, and he hadn't known how to show it.

Edmund slapped himself across the face.

"How could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking?" He asked himself.

"That's the problem, you weren't."

Edmund stood up and spun around to face his older sister. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest with one of her eyebrows raised. Susan hadn't been able to look at him since the so called prank, which had been a little over a week ago.

"Susan! I'm sorry I did it. You know I-"

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Daisy." said Susan sharply.

Edmund stared at the ground. "She's been avoiding me. Plus, whenever I _do _get close enough to talk to her, Caspian is there glaring at me and taking her away."

Susan nodded. "Caspian's taken her under his wing. He's been very protective of her."

"What do I do Susan?" whispered Edmund.

For the first time that week, Susan felt sorry for her brother. He wore the same look now that he wore when he was only a few years old and had gotten into trouble from Mother. He looked so vulnerable. She knew Edmund was genuinely sorry for what he had done and that he desperately wanted to make up for it.

Susan sighed. "You can't just apologise Ed." she said walking over and adjusting his armour for him."You have to show her that you are sorry, and the reason you did it."

Edmund blushed. "I don't know why I did it." he lied.

Susan smirked. "You and I both know why you did it Ed."

"How do I show her?"

"I can't tell you. This is something you need to decide for yourself."

Edmund chuckled. "You sound rather like Aslan when you say that."

"I do, don't I?" smiled Susan. "But remember Ed, you need to show her how sorry you are."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you Susan."

Edmund pulled his sister into a hug, something he hadn't done for a long time. After Susan got over the shock of his unexpected loving gesture, she hugged him back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Just as Susan was about to walk out, she turned around and looked at him. Edmund was almost as tall as Susan now, in a couple months time he would be the same height as Peter. His shoulders were broad and his former lanky body was now solid. His hair was messed up as usual and although she had the urge to flatten it, she knew she would never win. Edmund seemed to guess what she was thinking and tried to flatten it himself. They both laughed when his hair only ended up in a worse state.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Susan shook her head. "Everyone knows its pointless trying to style your hair; it has a mind of its own. Don't worry about it though, at least it suits you."

Edmund grabbed his sword and started twirling it in his hand to warm up.

"You may want to apologise to Lucy as well." said Susan. "She is rather upset by all this as well, especially since Daisy is one of her closest friends."

Lucy hadn't spoken to him in a week, so he knew it was going to be hard to apologise to her. But never the less, Edmund nodded and Susan left.

* * *

><p>Daisy's hair usually fell into soft curls which framed her face perfectly, making her look angelic. Of course, many girls envied her and asked how she managed to style it like that, but none of them ever believed her when she said that she did nothing, that it was her natural hair. Now Daisy never gloated or bragged about her hair, but she did like for people to notice it. She thought it was her one good feature, so she often let her hair out for people to admire. She only ever put on her white headband to keep her hair out of her eyes while she worked.<p>

However, on this particular day Daisy was tearing her room apart looking for her headband. She couldn't find it anywhere. As she searched the floor, she remembered dropping it in the hallway when she had heard King Edmund coming. Daisy frowned as she thought of him, of that jerk.

Daisy finally decided that she would have to leave her hair as it was because she was already late. Queen Lucy would, no doubt, be waiting for her to help her get ready. The tournament would start soon and even though the Queen currently wasn't on speaking terms with King Edmund, she still wanted to watch him compete.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as Sir Elian and Sir Rupert stepped into the ring to fight. They each walked over to the women they were courting, and the women tied a piece of cloth around their arm. The fight then started and it went on for some time until Sir Elian finally disarmed his opponent. The crowd cheered as the two knights shook hands and walked off together.<p>

Daisy sat in between her mistress and Queen Susan as they clapped. Queen Susan had specifically requested for Daisy to sit beside her during the tournament. When Daisy had asked her why, Queen Susan said she had taken a particular interest in Daisy, that she liked talking to her. Queen Lucy had laughed and said that everyone like Daisy, which she had denied while blushing, making the two queens laugh all the more.

Beside Queen Susan sat King Caspian with his arm secretly around her waist. When he had first put it there she had giggled causing High King Peter (who sat beside King Caspian) to look over. When he saw what his friend had done, he simply rolled his eyes and went back to cheering.

Daisy leaned across to her mistress. "Milady, might I ask what the giving of the cloth symbolises?"

Lucy smiled. "Well, the women give the men a piece of cloth to tie around their arm to symbolise good luck."

Susan frowned. "Is that what you've been thinking all this time Lu?"

Lucy looked confused. "What else is it for?"

Caspian leaned across so that all three women could hear him. "The woman gives a piece of cloth or ribbon to symbolise luck, but it mainly means that she is saying that the knight is her champion. The knight is saying to her that he is fighting and winning for her."

"So it's a romantic gesture?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, but sometimes the knights choose to give it to their Queen, or one of them, to symbolise their loyalty to her as well."

Finally, it was time for King Edmund to fight. When he stepped into the ring, the crowd roared and stamped for him. It was obvious he was a crowd favourite. His opponent was already in the ring and when he saw that he was fighting the King, he smiled and clapped as well. Daisy smiled at him and he smiled back. Lucy, Susan and Peter noticed that this caused Edmund's smiled to disappear.

As the other knight went to another woman to take her ribbon, Edmund walked over to the royal family. Everyone in the crowd expected him to ask one of his sisters, just like he'd always done. But instead of stopping on the outside of the ring, he jumped over the wall and walked over, stopping when he stood in front of Daisy.

Edmund went down on one knee and held her hand. "Milady, may I have the honour of being your champion?"

Susan and Lucy gasped as Peter and Caspian stared at him. Daisy felt like she was about to faint. Her whole face turned red as they waited for her response.

"I am sorry My Lord, but I have nothing to give you." she said shyly.

Edmund's grin widened as he held up her headband. "I believe this belongs to you." he said placing it in her hand.

Daisy could feel everyone's eyes on her as the King waited again for her answer. She knew every girl in Narnia would give anything to be in her position, to have King Edmund the Just kneeling in front of her asking to be her champion. Daisy straightened her back and smiled at him. She tied her headband around his right arm as he gazed at her. When she was done he leant across and placed a kiss upon her cheek, then placed her hands together and kissed her fingers, looking at her the whole time.

Every girl in the crowd sighed an 'awwwwwww' as Lucy and Susan squealed.

* * *

><p>Daisy was being congratulated by so many people she didn't know where to look. When she finally got away she ran to the two Queens standing on the balcony.<p>

"I still don't understand why they're congratulating me." muttered Daisy.

Susan smiled. "You're champion won the tournament."

"All I did was give him my headband."

"And luck." piped up Lucy.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "So? It's not like_ I_ won the tournament."

"Actually, you did. You're his Lady."

"I am most certainly _not _his lady! Even though you're Queen Susan the Gentle, I will slap you if you say that again!"

Susan and Lucy laughed as Daisy realised what she just said. "I'm so sorry! I di-"

"Oh Daisy! Don't worry about it!" assured Susan. "You're our friend; I _want _you to talk to me like I'm your friend, not your queen."

Daisy nodded and smiled.

"Susan!" called Caspian. Susan looked up to see him running over. "Have you seen my black shoes?" he asked. Daisy noticed that when Caspian asked this, Lucy shifted and looked away. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Susan rolled her eyes. "How could you lose them?"

Caspian shrugged. "They've been missing since last week. Did I leave them in your room?"

Susan sighed. "Let's go check, shall we?"

Susan picked up her drink and turned to Daisy before leaving.

"Oh, and Edmund was right, you do look very cute when you're flustered." she said sending her a wink. Lucy doubled over in laughter as Daisy blushed and tried to hide it.

"What are you laughing about Lu?" asked Peter walking over. Lucy started to tell him when he picked her up and walked away. Lucy started to protest but when she looked behind Daisy again she started laughing all over again. Confused, Daisy spun around to face her champion.

"Congratulations on your victory today King Edmund." she said while curtsying.

"Actually, it is _our _victory." he said taking a step towards her. Daisy instinctively took a step backwards. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

"What quality do you possess that I should be frightened of?" asked Daisy innocently.

Edmund whistled. "You have very good use of language Milady." he said taking another step towards her.

Daisy took another step backwards. "I am no Lady My Lord."

"Why do you like the distance between us?" he asked. Again, another step was taken.

Daisy stepped backwards but hadn't realised she had been walking towards a wall. With her back flat against the wall, Edmund took the advantage and took two steps forward. Daisy looked down and estimated that there was only about a foot separating them.

"Why do you insist on closing the distance?" she asked.

Edmund chuckled, but her face remained serious. She looked over her shoulder and at the view over the balcony. Edmund rested her cheek in his hand and forced her to look at him. Daisy closed her eyes. She heard Edmund sigh.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry for what I did." he whispered in her ear. "I was stupid, arrogant, selfish and an idiot. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"Why did you do it?" she whispered back.

Edmund hesitated for a moment before answering. "Because I didn't know how else to show my affections for you."

Before Daisy could answer, Edmund covered her mouth with his. Not knowing what else to do, she kissed him back. Inside, Lucy and Susan were jumping for joy while Peter and Caspian tried to keep them quiet.

"Oh for Aslan's sake, shut up!" Caspian said harshly.

Susan turned to face him. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

Caspian didn't answer.

Peter elbowed him and whispered "I'd start running if I were you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, this would have to be my longest chapter yet! Before I go on, I want your opinion:<strong>_

_**SHOULD DAISY JOIN TEAM EDMUND AND LUCY?**_

_**Let me know because this is very important. Don't forget to review! The next chapter is already written but it will not be posted until I get some reviews. The faster you review, the faster the next chapter is up. **_

_**Also, if you have any ideas for the pranks, let me know. (Some of you were very helpful and got me thinking, so thank you!) **_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_

_**P.S - Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Lucy and Caspian's shoes. They are yet to come! **_


	7. The Missing Shoes

_**Hello to all my beautiful readers!**_

_**I am sorry I have not updated for a while. It took me a while to write this chapter and I wasn't happy with previous attempts. But it is finally up!**_

_**Again, thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, WhiteRose242.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand where I put them" Caspian said looking under his bed for what seemed to be the 50th time. "They are my best pair of shoes, I take good care of them. Why would I just suddenly lose them after all the care I have given them?"<p>

"Maybe they ran away." suggested Susan sarcastically.

Caspian's head popped out from underneath the bed.

"Very funny." He said without smiling.

"I still don't understand why you simply can't get a new pair."

Caspian contemplated the thought for a moment before answering. "No."

"We can get an exact replica of the shoes Caspian. Same material, same design, same height, same length-"

"No."

Susan let out an annoyed sigh. "What is so special about this particular pair of shoes?"

"I like them."

"There has to be more to that. What is it?"

Caspian didn't answer. Colour arose in his cheeks but he tried to hide it by moving to look under his desk.

"Okay then, I'll drop the subject." said Susan putting her arms in the air as if to surrender.

Caspian looked back up at her, urgency in his eyes. "Maybe they've been stolen!"

Susan eyed him carefully. "You think someone stole your dirty, old black shoes?"

Caspian nodded.

"Why?"

"Because they liked them?" he guessed while shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you _still _going on about your shoes Caspian?" asked Peter walking into the room.

Caspian crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes."

"Why don't you just get a new pa-"

Peter was cut off by the look on Susan's face. He knew her well enough to know that she was telling him to shut up.

"Are you two going to help me find my shoes or not?" asked Caspian.

* * *

><p>Caspian and Peter walked down the hallways towards the council room. When they got there however, a sign was hanging on the door.<p>

_**Mopping In Process  
>Please Do Not Enter.<strong>_

"Mopping?" asked Caspian confused. He looked at Peter for an explanation.

"Don't ask me." said Peter.

Peter turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Sure enough, inside were at least ten servants mopping the floor of the large room. In the centre stood Lucy watching the servants mop, making sure they were doing it right.

"Lucy why are they mopping?" asked Peter from the doorway.

Lucy spun around and smiled at them. "Haven't you seen these floors recently? They have gotten so dirty it is disgusting."

"So you just had the sudden urge to mop?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How else am I supposed to clean it Peter?"

"Right, okay then." said Peter feeling embarrassed.

"How long are you going to take?" asked Caspian.

"We should be done just before your council meeting, so you needn't worry about it." assured Lucy.

* * *

><p>Caspian was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." he called.

Daisy's head popped around the door and smiled shyly at him.

"Daisy!" said Caspian happily. It had been three weeks now since the incident and two weeks since Edmund had kissed Daisy. Ever since people had learnt that Daisy was the youngest King's new love interest, she had been treated much differently. People now noticed her and the beauty she withheld. Servant boys had been trying to flirt with her, but with one look from either Edmund or Caspian, they had hung their head and quickly walked away.

Caspian was now also extremely fond of her. She was like a little sister to him and he now insisted she eat dinner with him at least once a week. Daisy had at first objected, but Caspian insisted. He couldn't believe he had grown this close to her in only three weeks.

Daisy shut the door and walked over to him. When she stood in front of him she looked up at him shyly, a blush forming in her cheeks. Caspian leant down and pulled her into a hug. At first she didn't react, but she then leant her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"What can I do for you?" Caspian asked pulling away.

"Well My Lord-"

"Daisy." said Caspian sternly. "We've talked about this. You are to call me Caspian from now on."

Daisy nodded. "King Edmund just asked me whether I'd court him." she said all in rush.

"What?" Caspian asked, even though he'd heard perfectly.

"King Edmund would like me to court him." Daisy said while looking at the ground. Caspian smiled down at her.

"Would you like to court him?"

Daisy nodded eagerly.

"Well then I wish you good luck."

Daisy's smile reached from ear to ear as she beamed up at him. "Oh, thank you Caspian!" she said pulling him into another hug. Caspian chuckled as he hugged her back. She then let go and ran out of the room barely being able to control her excitement at the thought of her courting King Edmund.

* * *

><p>"Caspian! Stop applying your make-up and let's go!" Edmund yelled through the door.<p>

Edmund stood back as he heard the door unlock and opened to reveal an annoyed Caspian glaring at him. He grinned.

"Ready to go Milady?"

"Stop it Ed. I'm not in the mood." Caspian growled.

"Did someone steal your favourite dress?"

"I mean it Edmund!"

"Okay, okay. What's wrong?"

"I can't find my bloody shoes! Apparently no one's seen them, I know I put them there two weeks ago and-"

"You mean these?" asked Edmund holding up a pair of black, worn-out shoes.

Caspian broke into a grin as he grabbed the shoes from Edmund's grasp and hugged them against his chest. "Where were they?"

"I found them in Pete's room. I was in there looking to steal something from him for this prank game, but came across these instead. Now can we _please _go? We're already late."

Caspian ignored Edmund's plea and sat down to put his shoes on. Edmund groaned.

"We've got no time!" he shouted before grabbing Caspian's shoes and running down the hallway towards the throne room. "If you want your precious shoes then come and get them!" Edmund shouted.

Of course, Caspian chased Edmund through the castle barefoot and ignored the strange looks he got. Daisy was delivering fresh bed sheets to one of the guest bedrooms when she saw Edmund sprinting towards her.

"Edmund! I have some good news for you! Caspian-"

"Sorry Daisy, I can't stop now! I have Caspian's shoes and I'm late for a council meeting!" Edmund said placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What do Caspian's shoes have to do with a meeting?" asked Daisy confused.

"I'll explain later!" he said as he took off running again.

"When later?" shouted Daisy after him.

Just as Edmund was about to go around the corner he stopped and grinned back at her. "Tonight, on our date." he said. Then with a wink, he was gone.

"EDMUND COME BACK HERE!" Caspian shouted as he ran in the direction Edmund had just gone in. He ran past and completely missed Daisy but she didn't mind because she was busy planning on what she would wear later on that night.

* * *

><p>When Caspian rounded the last corner Edmund was calmly standing in front of the throne room entrance. He was so tired he didn't notice that they were in front of the other throne room entrance. The one nobody ever used. Caspian sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. Edmund simply grinned at the current King and dropped his shoes on his lap. Caspian immediately put them on and breathed out a sigh of relief. Edmund chuckled.<p>

"Come on, Peter must be really mad by now."

Caspian rolled his eyes. "Trust you to be happy when your brother is mad."

Edmund's grin only widened as he pushed open the doors. All eyes in the throne room turned to him, then to Caspian panting slightly on the ground beside him. Caspian blushed and stood when Susan raised an eyebrow at him. Straightening his jacket, he took a step into the throne room. Unfortunately, the sole of his shoe had no grip onto the floor and he slipped. Everyone in the room laughed, although some tried to hide it. Caspian's face was red as he stood up once more, but again fell down. Every time Caspian fell the council (and audience) only laughed harder. To them, it looked like Caspian was trying to walk on ice but just kept falling down because of the loss of friction.

Eventually, Caspian managed to stand upright. Everyone's laughter died down as they waited for his next move. Caspian didn't move from fear of being laughed at again. He felt as if he was part of a comedy act and he was the main attraction, against his will.

Edmund, who Caspian had forgotten was still behind him, thought he'd give the king some encouragement. He leaned over (carefully so as not to step on the throne room floor) and roughly pushed Caspian. Caspian screamed as he went sliding across the floor. Laughter once again erupted in the throne room. Peter had grabbed him by the shoulder as Caspian had passed him to try and stop his friend, but he only fell over. By this stage, some of the council members were rolling around on the floor laughing while others were laughing so hard they were crying.

Susan was in shock at seeing her older brother and suitor on the floor. She was speechless and didn't know what to say or do. Lucy was beside her holding her stomach. A cramp was forming due to the amount of laughing. Edmund was still standing in the doorway and he was laughing so hard he was on the verge of vomiting.

Daisy stood slightly behind him smiling and shaking her head. She was aware of the prank war going on within the royal household. She held a bucket in her hand just in case Edmund needed it.

* * *

><p>Caspian barged into Peter's room and threw his shoes down on the table.<p>

"What happened? Why couldn't I stand up?" screamed Caspian. Peter sat calmly in his seat as he inspected Caspian's shoes. He ran his finger under the sole of the shoe and a thin film of slippery substance came off.

"The sole of these shoes are lightly covered with something." said Peter. He frowned as he tried to determine what it was. "I think it may be soap mixed in with some oil."

Caspian grabbed one of his shoes and smelt the bottom of it. He screwed up his nose. "It smells like lavender."

"Lucy had lavender scented soap." said Susan walking into the room. She held up her finger which was covered in something shiny.

"What's that?" asked Caspian.

"There's a reason Edmund led you to the entrance no one uses. The floor just outside the door, where you couldn't stand up, was covered in soap, oil and a little bit of water. Again, it smells like lavender."

Peter nodded. "Even though I hate to admit it, they really are smart. I mean none of us even suspected them of taking the shoes!"

Susan nodded and looked to Caspian, expecting another outburst. To her surprise, he didn't say a thing.

"Caspian? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Caspian looked up at her, mischief in his eyes.

"Is Lucy a deep sleeper?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? I hope so!<strong>_

_**Also, let me know whether you think Daisy should join the prank war! If you think she should, which team? This is the last chance to vote, so vote for what you want now! Let me know through a review. =)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	8. Love Is In The Air

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been hectic.**_

**_Anyway, here is the next chapter! _**

**_Let me know what you think..._**

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?"<p>

Edmund turned to find his younger sister at the door.

"I didn't say you could come in!" grumbled Edmund**, **annoyed.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, Edmund, please don't tell me that's what you're wearing on your date with Daisy."

Edmund looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing brown pants, a red shirt and black boots. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" said Lucy closing the door. "It looks like you just threw on the first thing you saw!"

Edmund rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "That's because I did." he admitted.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You need to show Daisy that you've made an effort. That you want to impress her."

Edmund stared at her. "So...I should wear a blue shirt?"

Lucy marched herself over to Edmund's wardrobe and started flicking through items of clothing. Eventually, she decided upon an outfit and threw it over the screen where Edmund was changing.

"Put these on." she instructed. "And hurry up, you'll be late."

When Edmund stepped out from behind the screen, Lucy nodded her head. "That's much better."

Edmund looked at his reflection once again and had to agree with her. He was now wearing black boots, black pants, and a white shirt.

"What about my hair?" he asked.

"Leave it, you don't have time. Go!" she said shoving him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daisy, I guarantee you'll look stunning!" pleaded Susan to the stubborn younger girl.<p>

"No! I'll just wear this." said Daisy gesturing to what she was currently wearing.

"Daisy, those are your _work _clothes."

"I am well aware of that Queen Susan."

"I told you to call me Susan, and would you please just try on the dress? Just to see what it looks like?"

Daisy sighed. "Fine."

Susan squealed in delight as Daisy slipped on the sapphire dress. "You look gorgeous!"

"The silver stitching is a bit uncomfortable."

"That's because it isn't on right." said Susan readjusting the dress. "There, feel better?"

"Much, thank you."

Susan spun Daisy around so she faced the mirror. Daisy gasped.

"See how gorgeous you are?" asked Susan.

Daisy didn't answer. The sapphire dress was beautiful. From the waist up, it was tight and hugged her hour-glass figure. From the waist down it flowed, but somehow still hugged her. The silver stitching ran along the edges of the dress. The sapphire colour accentuated her blue eyes and made them sparkle. Susan decided it was best to leave her hair alone because it was great the way it was. Her soft curls tumbling over her shoulders.

"Wait." said Daisy. She ran over to the dresser and pulled out a headband, the exact headband that had made her Edmund's lady. She placed in on her head and looked in the mirror again. Susan squealed.

"Perfect!" she cried.

Daisy shook her head. "I can't wear this."

"Why not?"

"Because it is too extravagant! Surely Edmund would not be this dressed up."

Susan smirked. "I wouldn't worry about it; Lucy's taking care of that."

Daisy was about to protest when they heard a knock at the door. Susan ran to open it.

"Edmund! It's about time!"

Susan swung the door open to reveal Edmund holding a bunch of red roses. His jaw dropped when he saw Daisy. Daisy blushed at the attention and because of how handsome he looked.

"Daisy…you look…absolutely amazing."

Daisy blushed a deeper shade of red and looked at the ground. "Thank you King Edmund. You look very handsome."

Edmund grinned. "I chose the outfit myself."

Susan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Edmund held out his arm. "Shall we go Milady?"

Daisy giggled. "Thank you King Edmund."

Edmund chuckled. "Daisy, please, I told you to call me Edmund."

* * *

><p>Susan walked into Caspian and Peter's study.<p>

"Okay, they're gone. Where did you send them?"

"They are going to have a picnic at Marylyn Meadow."

"When will they be back?"

"Probably around midnight."

"Why so late?"

"They were meant to ride out two hours ago!"

Susan shook her head. "Well, let's start now. Is Lucy asleep?"

Caspian shook his head. "She's in bed reading."

"How much longer do you think she'll be up?"

"Probably about another hour or so."

Susan sighed in frustration. "Alright, well I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when she falls asleep."

Caspian and Peter nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN HOUR LATER…<br>**_

* * *

><p>Be quiet Peter!" hissed Susan.<p>

Peter glared at her. Susan smacked him across the head causing him to groan.

"Don't you dare glare at me!"

As she walked further on**,** Peter turned back to Caspian who was watching them with interest.

"Come on Caspian, do you seriously want this for the rest of your life?" He said gesturing to Susan.

Caspian looked at Susan who currently had a scowl plastered across her face as she fervently mixed ingredients in a bowl. Her hair was unbrushed and fell around her shoulders as she mixed faster. Her cheeks had become red from her being angry with Peter and the hard work she was doing.

Caspian looked back at Peter with a dreamy expression on his face, his eyes full of lust. He nodded lazily. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Caspian nodded eagerly, his eyes still on Susan.

"Are you two going to help me or stand there like idiots?" Susan whispered harshly.

Within a second, Caspian was standing by her side**,** mixing the contents. Susan smiled slightly and pecked a kiss on his cheek. When she turned her back to him, he smirked at Peter. Peter childishly stuck out his tongue at him just as Susan turned back around. Thinking it was for her, Susan again smacked him across the head (except not as hard this time).

"Okay, now back to business." She whispered picking up the book beside her. "It says that once all the ingredients are mixed in, the mixture should be completely black."

"It is." said Caspian wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Good. Now we need to do the hard bit." sighed Susan. "How much time do we have Pete?"

Peter glanced out the window. "I'd say 20 minutes. We'd better be quick."

* * *

><p>Susan giggled and Caspian smirked. Peter stopped and looked up at the giggling couple. It may have been dark, but he could see that they were standing <em>very <em>close together.

"_Please _remember that I am still here." Peter pleaded quietly.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

Peter leant down and finished what he started.

"Nearly done Pete?" asked Caspian holding the torch near Lucy's face. "She'll wake up soon."

Peter nodded. "I'm nearly done. Have you got her clothes ready Su?"

"Got it."

"Moved the mirror Caspian?"

"Already done."

"I just finished. Let's go." Peter gathered his brushes and scurried out of the room with Caspian and Susan following him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can any of you guess what's going to happen next? <strong>_

_**Tell me what you think in the form of a review!**_

_**Thanks for reading and love you all!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	9. Distractions

_**Uh…Hi everyone! *hides as tomatoes are thrown at me***_

_**Okay, so I have been gone for a while. I am **__**SO SORRY**__** for not updating sooner but life got in the way. (Annoying when that happens isn't it?)**_

_**Also, this chapter has been the absolute hardest chapter I've ever had to write. But, I am FINALLY happy with it even though it may not be the best I've written. I promise the next one will be better.**_

_**Hope you like it! :)**_

_**P.S - To show how sorry I am for not updating, I made this chapter extra long. It is actually the longest chapter I've posted!**_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Susan whispered.<p>

Lucy groaned and turned away from Susan.

"Lucy it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"I'll meet you down there." She mumbled sleepily.

"Oh no, if I leave you're just going to go straight back to sleep! Come on, get up."

Lucy stretched and sat up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Susan smile but trying to hide it. That was her first clue that something was wrong. Lucy got out of bed and Susan hurried her into a maroon dress with white stitching. She brushed her hair and plaited it as she sat on her bed. When Lucy voiced that she could do her hair herself in front of the mirror, Susan told her that she would take too long and that it would be much faster if she did it instead.

But Lucy wasn't stupid. She usually had two mirrors in her room. She could see now that both were gone. That was her second clue.

"Alright that's it. Let's go down." said Susan. Lucy thought she sounded like she was in a rush. She didn't have time to object because someone knocked on her door.

Susan opened it to reveal Daisy.

"Daisy!" said Susan happily. "How was last night?"

"It was very nice thank you Milady. I had a wonderful time." Because Lucy stood behind the curtain that separated the bed from the rest of her room, she could only hear Daisy.

"I'm sure Ed enjoyed himself too." said Susan

Daisy's smile didn't waver as she blushed. "I hope he did Milady."

"Daisy, how many times do I have to ask you to call me by my name?

"Sorry Mi- Queen Susan."

Susan smiled. "Now what can we do for you?"

"I need a response for this from Queen Lucy." Daisy said holding up a piece of parchment.

"Oh, but we were just about to go have breakfast. Can't it wait?" said Susan desperately.

"I'm afraid not."

"It's ok Susan." Lucy called out. "I'll just quickly answer it then come straight down to the breakfast room."

Susan appeared beside Lucy and handed her the parchment. She hesitated, but eventually left the room with Daisy. From their footsteps, she could hear that they walked in different directions. However, Daisy's footsteps stopped only after a couple of steps while Susan's kept walking. She could tell the difference because Susan wore shoes with a heel.

Sure enough, she heard the footsteps quickly come back and before she knew it, the door was quickly opened and closed again.

"Queen Lucy?" whispered Daisy.

* * *

><p>Susan walked calmly into the throne room.<p>

"Where's Lucy?" asked Caspian politely.

"She's answering a letter. She'll be down soon." Susan said as she took a place next to Peter at the table. Caspian nodded and turned to Edmund (who was sitting beside him) to talk about some new men who wished to become knights. Peter turned to Susan and leaned in.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Susan glanced at Edmund to make sure he was still distracted. "Daisy went back in after I left." She whispered back.

Peter smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Daisy, what's wrong?" asked Lucy.<p>

Daisy pulled back the curtain and grimaced when she saw Lucy, but quickly regained herself and smiled. That was one of the many things she loved about Daisy; her smile. She was able to calm anyone, anytime by just smiling. Lucy didn't know how she did it, but she was glad of it.

"I'm sorry for lying to Queen Susan, but this parchment is blank. I just needed an excuse to talk to you alone."

"Oh." That was all Lucy could manage. She was very confused and Daisy could tell.

"Edmund saw Peter and Caspian whispering just before we left last night and suspected that they were going to prank you. So we returned much earlier last night then we were expected to."

"Oh I'm sorry about that." said Lucy guiltily.

Daisy shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We still had fun. Anyway, Edmund kept guard and saw the three of them creep into your room last night."

Lucy frowned. "What did they do?" she demanded.

Daisy swallowed and pulled a small mirror from her pocket. She held it up so that Lucy could see her reflection. Lucy shrieked.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Calm down Queen Lucy! It's only paint! It should wash off."

"THEY WERE GOING TO LET ME GO OUT LIKE THIS?"

"That was the prank I assume. Queen Lucy, I beg you to lower your voice. Someone might hear."

Lucy continued to stare at the reflection in disbelief.

"I-I can't believe it! I would have embarrassed myself in front of everyone!"

"Well, you did embarrass Caspian and Peter last time you pranked them. Maybe they wanted you to know how it feels."

Lucy went quiet. Daisy at first respected her thoughts and didn't interfere. But after ten minutes she couldn't stop herself from voicing her concerns.

"Queen Lucy? Are you well?"

"Does Ed know what they did?" she asked,

"No. He sent me in here to let you know what he knew, which was that he saw them come in late last night."

"Help me wipe it off Daisy, please."

"Of course."

Daisy went to the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth. She dabbed it on Queen Lucy's face at first, but the paint was tough. She tried using warm water, and only when she pressed hard did it come off. In the end, Lucy's face was so pink it looked like she had just run a marathon.

"It's all gone Queen Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "Thank Aslan! Remind me to thank Ed later for being suspicious. I should have been suspicious myself. I don't know why I let my guard down. It's so obvious now that last night was the perfect chance to prank me! With Ed gone and me here all alone!"

Daisy stood as Lucy rambled. She was a very patient person. She started to walk with Lucy out of the room when Lucy gasped.

"Oh Daisy! I forgot to thank _you! _You out of all people who helped me out of this mess! _Thank you!"_

Daisy laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Lucy smiled. "Now, I'm to go down and see their faces when they realise that I have outsmarted them!"

* * *

><p>Lucy marched down to the throne room and threw open the doors. Susan, Edmund, Caspian and Peter looked up from their plates to see her. Edmund knew from Lucy's smile that she had unravelled their plan and like her, faced them with a smug look on his face.<p>

But neither of them showed any signs of defeat. They looked innocent and Lucy almost believed they were.

Almost.

"Heavens Lucy! What was on that parchment that took you such a long time to answer?" exclaimed Peter.

"Was it about new dresses? I thought you'd arranged for a fitting." asked Susan.

Lucy stared at them in utter confusion. She had watched their faces and none of them had looked shocked or muddled by their defeat. In fact, Edmund was the one who stared at them open-mouthed. He couldn't believe it either.

"Lucy?"

Lucy realised that they were waiting for an answer and quickly made up some excuse.

"Um, no actually it wasn't about dress fittings. Although you're quite right Susan, I do need some new dresses."

Lucy took her place at the table and helped herself to some food.

"So what did the parchment say?" asked Caspian. Lucy stared at him but Caspian only smiled back sweetly.

"The parchment? Um, it was from the library. Yes, the library! I had requested a book you see and asked Collins to find it for me. He was just letting me know that he'd found it."

"Oh it's good to hear you're reading. What book?" said Peter happily.

"Oh. One about, um…plants!"

"Plants?" asked Susan shocked.

"Yes, I have taken an interest in plants and was wondering if- if…I should grow some myself! But I didn't know how so I thought I'd find a book on it!"

She could see Edmund at the other end of the table shake his head slightly. She had never been a good liar.

"Oh. Well, that's great Lucy! Hope it all goes well for you." Said Caspian, trying to be encouraging. Peter and Susan just continued to stare at her, then at each other before agreeing with Caspian. Lucy knew they thought that she must have hit her head.

* * *

><p>"They're good. <em>Really<em> good actually." mumbled Edmund.

He had just come back from riding all day. He enjoyed riding and was one of the finest riders in the kingdom. Riding by himself had been his favourite past time ever since he came to Narnia. He thought it would remain that way, up until today. Today had changed everything.

Today he decided that his new favourite past time was riding with Daisy.

Daisy had gained some confidence and challenged him to a race. Edmund had thought that he better take it easy on her. However, he didn't know that she was quite a fine rider herself. Before he knew it, he was doing everything he could to make his horse go faster. But she won.

They raced back as well and this time Edmund noticed how her hair blew in the wind. He noticed how carefree and wild she looked as she rode and urged her horse to go faster. She'd have that smile that made him weak at the knees plastered across her face the whole time. She'd laugh occasionally when he hit a branch or she got in front of his horse. He noticed a whole different side to her and he loved it.

Daisy was now, of course, helping him change into his armour for his training.

"Are you even sure they did it?" asked Daisy.

Edmund smirked. "Who else could it have been?"

Daisy shrugged. Edmund laughed. "Stop giving people the benefit of the doubt Daisy. You're too nice."

Daisy frowned. "I am not!"

Edmund smiled. "You are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"I can be just as tough as you Edmund Pevensie!"

The fact that she had said his name without his title made him look up. She had her arms folded across her chest and wore a scowl.

"Prove it." smirked Edmund.

Daisy picked up a sword. Edmund raised his eyebrows and drew his sword from his sheath. "Are you sure you want to do this Daisy? I'm the first swordsman of Narnia."

Daisy didn't even hesitate. She lunged at him and Edmund ducked. Edmund swung at her and she casually blocked before nearly cutting his arm. The fight went on for a few minutes before Edmund finally managed to disarm her. Both were out of breath.

"You know how to ride." said Edmund. "You know how to fight. Any other surprises I should know about?"

Daisy thought. "I can't cook."

Edmund laughed and looked up at her. She smiled at him. He put down his sword and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy started to giggle, but Edmund shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her room late at night. She had been stuck at a meeting with Susan about a ball in three months' time. She was tired and flopped down hard against her chair which resulted in her hearing an unfamiliar crackle on her back. She stood up and felt her back. She felt what she thought was paper. She pulled at it and it eventually came off. She read it and she couldn't believe her eyes. No wonder Susan had chosen the dress! She'd attached a sign onto the back of it!<p>

Furious, Lucy stomped down the hallway and flew the door to Edmund's room open.

"Edmund I-Oh!"

She hadn't even thought of knocking and she regretted it. Edmund and Daisy jumped back from each other but Lucy could see that she had interrupted something.

"LUCY!" yelled Edmund.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Lucy looking at them both. Edmund looked as if he was going to explode. Daisy was blushing so hard her entire face was red. She was trying to hide her face with her hair and couldn't look Lucy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry!" said Lucy again. "I just found this and I had to show you!"

Edmund took the paper from her hand. In Susan's handwriting was written:

**I SUCK MY THUMB AT NIGHT**

"Where was this?" asked Edmund.

"On my back! Ed, I've been walking around with that on my back the whole day!"

Edmund stared at it a little longer. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?" she asked impatiently.

"Suck your thumb at night."

"NO I DO NOT!"

Edmund sighed. "Well obviously we need to work harder. The face painting was probably just a distraction and they probably knew you'd see, which explains why they weren't surprised. This was the real prank."

"What are we going to do?" demanded Lucy.

"We'll come up with something, don't worry. For now, we need to know about you Daisy."

"Me?" asked Daisy. "What about me?"

Edmund sat down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We need to know if you're on our team or not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I promise the next will be better. For now, why not tell me what you think by reviewing? I would love to hear what you got to say.<strong>_

_**Also, if anyone has any ideas for pranks, let me know! It would be much appreciated and if your prank gets chosen, I'll send a shout out to you in the next chapter. :) **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	10. Water and Glue

_**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter! **_

_**I just realised this story is more than a year old. Better wrap this up soon. That's right, this story is coming close to an end and only then will you find out who wins the battle of pranks. **_

_**Until then though, enjoy this chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" asked Susan.<p>

She and Caspian were standing outside the doors which led to the throne room. They could hear the sounds of friends greeting each other and laughter as creatures and men alike filled the room. They were here to celebrate the anniversary of Caspian's coronation.

"I don't know why I feel like this." said Caspian. "I've spoken in front of crowds before and I was fine. Why am I in this state now?"

Susan held his hands in hers. "Everyone gets nervous. Even after years and years of speaking to crowds, Peter still gets nervous. We all do. It's normal."

Caspian smiled and reached down to cover her lips with his. Susan responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but was forced to when they heard a voice behind them.

"Um, should I come back later?"

Caspian laughed and looked behind Susan to see Peter awkwardly standing there. He was looking everywhere but at them.

"Sorry Pete." mumbled Susan as she removed herself from Caspian's embrace. "Where are Edmund and Lucy?"

"I wouldn't know. I thought they were already here." answered Peter.

Susan frowned. "We're meant to walk in all together. They're waiting for us-"

"We're here!" yelled Lucy as she and Edmund ran down the hallway. Susan looked at her siblings suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

"Edmund misplaced his boots. We had to find them."

At the mention of shoes, Caspian glared at the youngest king and queen. They smiled back innocently.

"Quickly, line up! I need to check!" said Susan. Edmund rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Susan did this before any big social event.

Susan stood back to look at her siblings and Caspian. She had arranged for them all to wear gold with another colour so that they wore matching attire, yet still looked different.

Caspian wore black pants and boots with a navy blue and golden silk tunic. He wore a gold belt around his waist where his sword safely hung by his side. The golden crown adorned with the finest jewels sat upon his brushed raven coloured hair. Happy with how he was dressed, she picked up one of the five capes she brought down (the shiny gold one) and wrapped it around Caspian. As she was doing so Caspian winked at her causing her to blush.

Lucy wore a simple red silk dress. However, she'd asked for the neckline and edges of her sleeves to be gold. To make the dress fit better Susan told Lucy to tie a golden sash around her waist. Her brown hair was left out and brushed to perfection by her maid before putting the silver tiara on her head. Susan picked up a red cape (a shade darker than the red dress Lucy was wearing) and tied it around her little sister. Susan kissed her little sister on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." she whispered in her ear. Lucy grinned back at her.

Susan took a couple of steps back and Lucy knew she was asking her if she looked okay. Susan wore a violet coloured dress with golden embroidery. The cape she wore was, like Lucy, a shade darker than the dress she was wearing. Her dark, wavy hair was left out for all the girls in the palace to envy. Lucy nudged Peter who was talking to Caspian and pointed to Susan's crown. Peter stepped forward and straightened her crown. Lucy then gave her a big smile.

"Perfect." she said. Susan smiled and moved on to inspect Peter.

Peter wore dark brown pants and boots with an emerald green and golden silk tunic. Like Caspian, a brown belt around his waist held his sword in place. His hair was brushed back and his golden crown sat upon his head proudly. Susan smiled at her older brother as she wrapped a shiny emerald green cape around him. She never really needed to check what Peter was wearing. She knew he would always look presentable.

Edmund however was another story entirely.

His white and gold silk tunic was half-tucked into his black pants. His right boot was on, but he held the other black boot in his hand. The hair she always tried to brush remained untouched and the crown upon his head was crooked. Yet, he was grinning. Susan sighed, causing Peter, Lucy and Caspian to start laughing.

"Nice outfit Ed." said Peter sarcastically.

"Thanks." Edmund replied, grinning while putting on his other boot and straightening up his tunic.

"Hold this." instructed Susan putting Edmund's cape into Peter hands. She turned around and, to Edmund's horror, pulled out a brush.

"But my hair is fine!" he cried.

"Fine? It looks like a bird's nest! Come here!"

Edmund reluctantly let Susan battle his hair as Peter, Lucy and Caspian laughed.

"Why is your hair so difficult?" muttered Susan irritably. "Everyone else has nice hair."

When Peter had calmed down he saw that his sister was becoming rather rough with Edmund's hair.

"Su, you've tried before. His hair has a mind of his own."

Susan gave up and put the brush down. "Fine. I'll let it go." she mumbled.

"His hair looks good messy anyway. The girls sure like it." said Peter giving his brother a nudge. "It actually suits him.

Edmund smiled. "Why yes, yes they do Peter. More than your hair of course."

"As if." said Peter.

"Then how come I'm the one who is courting a lady?"

"Quiet Ed." said Peter. Edmund smirked proudly knowing he had just won the argument.

"Okay then, I think we are ready to walk in." smiled Susan excitedly.

Susan knocked on the door signalling to the guards on the other side that they were ready to come in. The doors swung open and Caspian entered the room first. Everyone stood and clapped (some men who had already consumed some alcohol cheered). When Caspian was seated upon his throne, Peter offered his arm to Lucy who accepted it. Together they walked into the room as Lucy laughed and Peter waved. Edmund then offered his arm to Susan and they walked into the room. Edmund noticed that many of the men who had clapped but not looked at the previous royals suddenly look over and take notice of Susan. Edmund instinctively held onto Susan's arm tighter. Susan looked up at her younger brother (who was taller than her now) and smiled at him. She liked knowing her brothers protected her.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy did not sit on thrones, for Caspian was the current king. Instead they sat at a table with the council as they looked at Caspian.

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate the anniversary of my coronation and reign! It makes me happy to no end that I am celebrating this occasion with you." said Caspian. "I ask you all to have a joyful time with me as we eat, drink and be merry!"

The crowd roared with approval and chanted Caspian's name as Caspian beamed down at them. Caspian motioned for the music to start and for the food to be brought out. Instantly, the crowd scattered everywhere. Many of the young headed straight for the various types of food while many of the older people and creatures went straight to the dance floor. It pleased Caspian to see fauns dancing with women and men dancing with centaurs.

Caspian joined the Pevensie's as they ate and drank. It was while Caspian was telling a joke that Peter noticed Edmund and Lucy snickering but trying to hide it. He stared at them but Edmund only smirked back before whisking Lucy away for a dance.

"Would you like a dance Milord?" said a very pretty lady as she curtsied to Peter. Peter smiled and attempted to stand up, but found he couldn't. His smile disappeared and he found himself having to lie to the woman.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling the best at the moment, perhaps another time."

The woman's smile faltered a little, but another man who had been standing by immediately asked her to dance. Within the blink of an eye they were on the dance floor together.

"Peter! Why did you turn her down?" Susan scolded beside him.

"It wasn't my fault!" he whispered harshly. "I'm stuck to my chair!"

"What?" asked Caspian. "Are you that fat?"

Peter glared at his friend. "I am _not _fat!" he hissed.

Peter put his hand on his chair and felt a sticky substance. He pulled away and showed Susan and Caspian.

"Ed and Lucy have glued me to my chair!" growled Peter. He looked at Lucy and Edmund on the dance floor laughing and dancing together. When the song ended, Lucy started dancing with a faun but Edmund walked back over to table.

"What's wrong Pete?" asked Edmund.

"What wrong? _I'm stuck to my chair!"_

Edmund started laughing. "I told you to stop eating Pete." He then walked away declaring he was thirsty and needed a drink.

Peter was becoming red in the face and Susan knew she needed to act quickly.

"Try wiggling Peter. See if that helps." said Caspian. Susan smiled at him gratefully.

Peter felt ridiculous wiggling in his seat. He kept glancing around to see if anyone was looking. The glue was strong though. He couldn't feel himself getting free. He groaned.

"At the end of this we have to walk out in front of everyone. How am I going to explain that I can't stand up?"

Susan had no answer to this. Neither did Caspian.

"You have to admit, this is a pretty good prank despite the circumstances." said Caspian out loud.

Once again, Peter glared at his friend. "Sorry." Caspian mumbled.

"I wonder what they made it of. Maybe we can then come up with an antidote." said Susan.

"They're not going to tell us." said Peter. "That would ruin their plan."

"Milord, would you care to dance?" said another woman to Peter. She was just as beautiful as the last but again Peter had to say he was feeling ill. She walked away with a hurt expression.

"What am I going to do?" asked Peter to no one in particular. He hated turning down all the beautiful women. He wanted to dance. Peter knew they would also go back and tell their friends, making him look awful for not dancing. He could tell by the dirty looks he was receiving from women who walked past.

"Maybe we could-OW!" said Susan. "Caspian don't kick me!"

"I didn't kick you." said Caspian confused.

"Psst!" came a voice from under the table. Peter, Susan and Caspian exchanged a look as their eyes grew wide.

"Who's under there?" asked Susan. She looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"It's Daisy." she said just loud enough for Susan to hear.

"It's Daisy!" said Susan to Peter and Caspian.

"Daisy? Where?"

Susan spun around to see Edmund looking hopeful.

"I haven't been able to find her. Where is she Susan?"

Susan felt a tug at her leg and she got the feeling Daisy didn't want Edmund to know she was there. "I thought I saw her over there." said Susan. She made sure to sound angry so that Edmund knew she was still mad.

Edmund ran off in the direction she pointed and when he was out of ear-shot, Daisy spoke again.

"Pour water on it." she said.

"What?" whispered Susan bewildered.

"Pour water on the glue."

"What is she saying?" asked Peter.

"She said to pour water on the glue." said Susan. Caspian immediately stood up and went to fetch some.

"Why are you helping us Daisy?" whispered Peter.

"I-I don't like seeing you in distress. You can't tell Edmund though! You have to promise!"

"Of course we won't." said Peter. "Does this mean you're on our team though?"

Daisy hesitated. "This is a one-time thing Milord. I don't plan on joining this prank game."

"Understandable." said Susan.

"Thank you Daisy. You are an angel." said Peter. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was blushing.

"Just don't tell Edmund!" she said. Susan and Peter then heard her scurry down the long table. At the end, they saw the cloth lift and when no one was looking, she popped out. Daisy smoothed down her dress and looked around. She caught the eye of Peter and Susan and smiled at them.

"Daisy!" they heard Edmund yell as he hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was helping to put out the food. Let's dance." she smiled at him.

Peter and Susan watched as she whisked him away to dance just as Caspian came back with a jug of water.

"Here you go." he said cheerfully.

Peter, for the third time that night, glared at his friend. "Why is it I get the impression you enjoy seeing me suffer?"

Caspian only grinned at him and shrugged. Peter rolled his eyes. He grabbed the jug of water and subtly poured it all around his chair. He waited a while before standing up successfully. Unfortunately, one by one, people noticed the High King's pants were wet. Peter could feel his face burning with embarrassment as people started to laugh. No doubt they thought he had an accident!

Peter walked from the room embarrassed, but happy to be standing. On the way he smiled at the girl whom he had looked hurt when he rejected her offer to dance. She smiled back and laughed.

Peter hated looking like an idiot and shot a glare at Edmund and Lucy who were joining in on the laughter. He promised himself he would get his revenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Yay or nay? Let me know. :)<strong>_

_**Any ideas or suggestions of pranks are welcomed and appreciated. Until then,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	11. Early Morning Ride

_**Sooooo long time no see hey? *chuckles nervously***_

_**Sorry for the long absence. Lots of things going on. Won't bore you with details. **_

_**On the other hand, this story is almost two years old! *throws confetti***_

_**Enjoy this chapter! Tried to make is extra good to make up for time loss. :)**_

* * *

><p>Susan walked briskly through the many halls of the castle, trying not to let her annoyance show. Her hair, which was perfectly intact that morning, was now falling out. Strands had escaped the once tight bun her maid had carefully wrapped around the head. Her cheeks were a dusty pink colour and she was beginning to sweat due to the amount of walking she had done. By the way the servants scurried out of her way as she turned the corner; she guessed she was doing a pretty bad job of pretending she was fine.<p>

Taking a deep breath in, she turned to the manservant whose head was dipped.

"Have you seen Queen Lucy?" she asked breathlessly.

The boy, obviously shocked that she was speaking to him, became flustered.

"Well, s-she left her r-room early this m-morning." he stuttered not able to look her in the eye.

Susan smiled the first time that day. "Thank you."

The manservant blushed a shade deeper than before as she turned and walked back down the way she came. If she had left early in the morning, surely she had come back by now? It was almost lunch time and Lucy was not one to miss meals. She never ate much, but she became cranky when hungry. Knocking on her door again, she heard no reply so let herself in.

"Lucy?" she called out hopefully.

Nothing.

Susan threw her head back and groaned. Where could she be?

She turned to leave but noticed a note on the table. It hadn't been there when she came in before. Thinking it may offer an explanation to her sudden disappearance, Susan opened the small piece of parchment.

_Lu, we are going riding in the early hours of tomorrow morning. Can't discuss plans where we can be overheard. – Ed_

Susan chuckled at the bluntness of her brother's note as she put it back where it was. Trust Edmund to be straight to the point. An idea came to Susan as she stared down at the note. They didn't know that she knew about their riding plans. Rushing off to inform Caspian and Peter, she planned to use this information to her advantage.

* * *

><p>Whistling quietly and giving the occasional nod to some of the maids, Edmund strolled down the hallway towards Lucy's chambers. He was dressed in black pants, a pale blue shirt and wore a thin belt around his waist to support his sword. Edmund carried his boots, swinging them to the tune he was whistling. People would hear him if he wore them and no one must know he and Lucy were going riding. Usually he would get into trouble from Susan for this. She just always seemed to <em>know<em> when he walked barefoot publicly. But Susan was asleep now, so he could do what he liked.

Edmund reached his destination and knocked on the door whilst swinging it open. He grinned at seeing Lucy eating his breakfast, which was laid out all before her, and decided to treat himself to a second breakfast.

"You know Ed, knocking while opening the door actually defeats the purpose of knocking." Lucy said as she watched her plate of toast disappear. Edmund only shrugged as he continued eating.

Sighing, Lucy decided to fight for some of her toast. Reaching across the table, she used her fork to stab the piece of toast Edmund was about to pick up. Edmund glared as Lucy ate it triumphantly.

"You could have stabbed me!" Edmund half yelled.

"You took my food. Of course you risk getting stabbed." Lucy said calmly giving him an angelic smile.

Edmund pulled a face at her. "Learn to act like a queen."

"Learn to get your own breakfast."

"Please, I could eat yours _and_ mine!"

"Wait, you've eaten already?"

"Yeah."

"How can-you-you pig! I will never understand how you can eat so much!"

Edmund shrugged again. "Pete eats more than me."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. Edmund grinned and flexed his biceps. "I eat so much and look at my muscles. Now, look at yours. See the difference?"

"Oh haha!" Lucy said.

Edmund grinned. "If Susan saw the way you were acting right now she would be-"

"Well she doesn't know." Lucy interrupted. "I can't be a perfect queen all the time. I only ever act this way around you anyways."

"And why is that baby sister?" Edmund mocked.

"For that exact reason. I'm the baby. Pete still thinks I'm all 'sweet and innocent Lucy' who will never grow up, despite the pranks I pull. And Susan would have fit if she saw. You, however, are just as bad as me_._"

Edmund nodded. "Fair enough." He flung his arms out and grinned. "Welcome to the Edmund club!"

Lucy snorted. "Please, welcome to the _Lucy_ club!"

"I was born before you. I taught you everything you know. _I'm_ the bad influence on _you_, so it is _my_ club."

Lucy didn't argue, choosing to fling a spoon at him instead.

Edmund jumped out of his seat avoiding the piece of metal. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Come on, better start moving."

* * *

><p>Lucy and Edmund were still laughing and poking fun at each other when they entered the stables. As he walked by, Edmund grabbed a handful of carrots with the intention of giving his horse, William, an early morning treat. When he reached the stall, he was shocked to find that William had already eaten (due to some half-eaten carrots lying on the ground) and was brushed to perfection. A shiny leather saddle sat upon his glistening hair. Edmund spun around and saw Lucy inspecting her newly-groomed horse as well.<p>

Suspicious, Edmund exited William's stall and looked around wildly. No one knew about their plan for an early morning ride. He hadn't even told the stable boys. So who had prepared their horses?

"I don't like this." said Lucy, interrupting the silence.

"Me neither." Edmund mumbled back, his eyebrows narrowed.

"This seems like a prank."

"Maybe we should leave the ride for another day."

Just as they made to leave, a stable boy ran in. He stopped running instantly when his eyes fell on the two siblings. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his cheeks were pink. Taking off his hat, he extended a low bow.

"Your Majesties."

"What's your name?" asked Lucy.

"Lowry" the boy answered confidently. Lowry suddenly wished he had worn pants which didn't have a hole on the side and a shirt that wasn't covered in grass stains. Usually he saw no one or was ignored when he worked in the royal stables, so his mother made him wear his worst clothes since they more often than not, got manure on them. He shuffled a bit to try and hide it from view. For two of the five royals to see his clothes in such a state was highly embarrassing. Lowry wished they had caught him when he was practicing fencing. His dream was to become a knight and he was the best at fencing out of all his friends.

"Did you do this?" asked Edmund, pointing to William.

Lowry stepped forward to pear into the stall Edmund was pointing into. He saw William already cleaned and saddled.

"Did I prepare your horse Your Majesty?" questioned Lowry.

"Yes" Edmund said impatiently.

Lowry was about to deny this, but he saw it as an opportunity. Whoever had done this obviously didn't care about receiving praise for it as they hadn't stayed. Lowry smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I did."

"How did you know we wanted to ride?" asked Edmund, still suspicious.

Fortunately for Lowry, he was a good liar. His mother had always told him it would get him into trouble one day, but he was so good at it he didn't see how.

"I was informed when one of the maids saw you in your riding clothes." he answered without hesitation.

Edmund, satisfied that is wasn't a prank, smiled. "Well you did a great job! William is practically gleaming!"

"And these saddles look as good as new! I might request for you always prepare my horse if this is the extent to which you go." Lucy grinned. Lowry beamed at receiving the praise.

Edmund and Lucy led their horses towards the entrance of the stable. Lowry picked up a broom to his side and watched them go, but frowned when he noticed the floor. There was a lot more hay on the floor of the entrance than there was meant to be. Heaps of it. Every stable hand knew that you never put hay at the entrance. The wind always swept it away. Also, that was where people mounted. It was difficult to mount without getting any hay on one's self or the horse since it so easily stuck to you

As Edmund and Lucy reached the entrance they saw four women huddled together who were 'coincidentally' wandering past and a group of children. Knowing they had to be polite, they smiled. The women giggled and a couple waved flirtatiously. Edmund grimaced and Lucy tried to hold back her laughter. It was obvious they weren't here for her. Although it annoyed her that women continued to flirt with her brother despite him courting Daisy. The women walked away (still giggling) when they were called by another older woman.

"Thank Aslan." Lucy muttered as she mounted her horse.

Edmund rolled his eyes and mounted as well. Although when he swung his left leg over the saddle and made to sit, their seemed to be a loss of friction and he fell off. Luckily, his fall was cushioned by a heap of hay. Lucy let out a bark of laughter but quickly pulled herself together at the glare Edmund shot at her. He heard giggling and winced at the thought that the women were back and had witnessed his fall. Standing up and brushing the hay off him, he was relieved to see the giggling came from a little blonde girl. Edmund chuckled and smiled at her attempts to hide her laughter when she saw he was looking.

Returning to the other side of his horse, Edmund once again lifted himself up with his right leg, swung his left leg over and sat in the saddle….only to once again slip off and fall into the hay. Lucy's laughter could now not be contained as she held her stomach. Edmunds's second fall had attracted the attention of all the children who now laughed openly.

Annoyed, Edmund stood up and hit the hay off his clothes. He walked around his (also annoyed) horse and gripped the saddle tightly. Slowly, he heaved himself up and carefully swung his leg around to the other side. Gently, he lowered himself onto the saddle and a smile graced his lips when he didn't fall. Lucy mockingly clapped for him. The children copied their Queen and started to clap as well as cheer.

Edmund grinned and gave Lucy a little shove on the arm. However his plan backfired. The shove had unbalanced him and for the third time that morning, Edmund fell off his horse. He lay in the hay and sighed at the sound of the children's laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw Lucy was now laughing so hard that no sound emitted from her. Edmund stood up and brushed off the hay the best he could. Most if it seemed to be coming off his shirt but not his pants. Frowning, Edmund noticed that parts of his pants were darker, as if they were wet. Upon closer inspection he realised it was oil. Realisation dawned on him as he felt the shiny, oily saddle.

When Lucy had calmed down, Edmund held up a finger with oil on it.

"Oil." he said.

Lucy smiled. "We'll get them back Ed, don't you worry." she said breathlessly. She still clutched her stomach from laughing so hard.

Edmund turned around to go back the castle and change when he saw Lowry trying to sneak away.

"You! You put oil on my saddle! Did they tell you to?" yelled Edmund angrily.

"N-no Y-your Majesty! I p-promise I d-didn't!" Lowry stammered. "I'm s-so s-sorry for l-lying!" Lowry then ran away, red in the face from shame.

Edmund looked back to see Lucy once again laughing. Throwing his hands in the air, Edmund made to leave but stopped when the little blonde girl came running up to him carrying a stool. His anger ceased when the little girl placed the stool beside the horse.

"The stool will help you get on the horse." she mumbled staring at the ground. "It always helps my sister when she has to get on."

Edmund smiled at her. "Thank you." he said softly, not having the heart to tell her the stool wouldn't help.

Blushing, she did a quick curtsy and ran back to the group of children who hadn't even noticed she left.

"Edmund?"

Edmund spun around and felt his own cheeks colour when he saw Daisy.

"What happened?" she asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Edmund was pranked." Lucy shouted before Edmund could answer. Another glare was sent towards her from Edmund. She only smiled back sweetly.

Daisy smiled. "And you said you were too smart to get pranked by them again!" she teased.

Edmund acted offended. "I am! I don't know how they found out that we were going riding!"

Daisy laughed. "Who are you going to prank next?"

Edmund smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Daisy thought it over before shaking her head. "No, actually, I don't. Go get yourself cleaned up, your horse is cleaner than you."

Before Edmund could retort, she ran away laughing.

"I really do like her." Lucy muttered.

"Me too." Edmund said absentmindedly as he watched her leave.

"So who are we going to prank next?" Lucy asked as she dismounted.

Edmund smirked and didn't even have to think about it.

"Susan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you all think? Got any prank suggestions? Let me know in the form of a review!<strong>_

_**Reviews are love. And are loved by me. (They truly mean a lot.)**_

_**Special shout-out to 'Little Missus' as she gave me an idea which inspired me to write this chapter. Thank you!**_

_**Hope you are all fabulous,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


End file.
